


Ides

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [318]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony finds out about a planned movie release and gets insulted at the illogic of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/15/2000 for the word [ides](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/15/ides).
> 
> ides  
> (used with a singular or plural verb) (in the ancient Roman calendar) the fifteenth day of March, May, July, or October, and the thirteenth day of the other months.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #041 Movie Titles.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ides

“It’s insulting. How can they release The Ides of March on a day other than the ides of March?” Tony grumbled as he stared at the new releases planned for 2011. 

Tony liked to stay up to date on the new movies coming out, so that he could keep his repertoire up to date like people expected of him or at least of the persona he liked to portray. Most of the time it wasn’t anything noteworthy and he took note of plots and made plans to see the ones he liked. Sometimes, like now, something would shock him or hit one of his pet peeves and he couldn’t stop himself from ranting about it.

McGee glanced at Tony. “What are you talking about?”

“The ides of March is March 15th, Probie. However, they’re planning to release this new movie sometime in December or January. That’s clearly not the ides of March despite them titling the movie as The Ides of March.” Tony sputtered, thoroughly insulted.

McGee shrugged and left Tony to his unhappy mutterings. 

Ziva glanced at Tony and then whispered to McGee, “Do you know what he’s going on about?”

“Not really,” McGee whispered back.

“DiNozzo, calm down. We have a dead body. Perhaps you can rent The Ides of March on March 15th to appease your inner self.” Gibbs barked.

“Yes, boss. Coming, boss.” Tony snapped to as he grabbed his gear and followed Gibbs to the elevator, Ziva and McGee trailing behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
